1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recordable data device and the data processing system employing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recordable data service, such as a floppy disk or an IC card, which is inserted into a read/write unit, and the system employing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, compact type floppy disks, such as those of 2.5 inches, 2.8 inches, 3 inches or 3.5 inches in diameter have been used as memory devices for personal computers and home television game machines or the like. Such a compact type floppy disk includes a plastic case and a magnetic disk rotatably contained therein.
These floppy disks of various forms and sizes have previously been produced by manufacturers. However, if the form and size of one disk is equal to that of another, each disk can be loaded into a floppy disk drive device (hereinafter called "FDD") regardless of difference in recording systems or data formats. Different types of floppy disks are interchangeable.
However, if one type of FDD is different from another, there are differences in the recording system (encoding system) or the data formats between the two, causing problems of data error and difficulty in finding points of data error when a floppy disk recorded in a certain type of FDD is played back by another type of FDD.
Further, if a commonly available floppy disk containing a software game program is sold, this program may be reproduced on non-recorded floppy disks (so-called blank disks) and illegally sold as low-priced software, whereby a software supplier may suffer economic losses. Furthermore, when low quality illegally reproduced floppy disks are sold, the software supplier is not only subject to economic losses, but the software creates trouble for users because of the bad quality of disks, thus damaging the image and reputation of the authentic floppy disk manufacturer.
There is, so far, almost no effective means to prevent data recording devices such as floppy disks from being reproduced illegally.